Proposición
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: Magnus tiene algo importante que decirle a Alec y por supuesto el gran brujo de Brooklyn no se contentara solo con decirselo, el debe hacerlo todo a lo grande.


**Hola a todos y todas, hoy vengo con un pequeño momento Malec que me vino a la cabeza y pues este es el resultado. Espero que sea bastante realista porque la verdad la fui haciendo según me venía. Un beso.**

Un rayo de luna penetraba por la ventana que estaba situada en el salón de Magnus, iluminando casi por completo la sala. Justo en el sillón se encontraba cómodamente sentado, y un poco adormilado, el gran brujo de Brooklyn con un libro abierto apoyado en su pecho.

La puerta del piso se abrió con mucho cuidado y silenciosamente para no despertar al chico. Un joven de ojos azules, pelo oscuro y tez blanca se asomó por la puerta y se acercó poco a poco a Magnus.

-Magnus- susurró a la oreja del brujo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de este- Magnus, es hora de irse.

El hombre refunfuñó y apartó la mano que su pareja había puesto sobre él.

-Vamos Magnus- lo zarandeó más fuerte mientras levantaba un poco más la voz.

-Alexander…-murmuró mientras abría un ojo- Déjame dormir un poco.

-No fui yo el que decidió hacer una cena familiar junto a Clary y su familia-sonrió el joven- Además, te prometo que si te levantas ahora, te daré un premio cuando volvamos.

Magnus se despertó de golpe y miró a los ojos de su novio para comprobar que no le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo?

-Eso depende de en que estés pensando.

-Estoy pensando- comenzó Magnus mientras posaba su mano izquierda en la cadera del cazador y levantaba poco a poco la camisa azul oscuro que este se había puesto- Que prefiero que me des ahora el premio-sonrió antes de atrapar los labios de su novio con los suyos. Sus labios se movieron al compás, en una sintonía perfecta, como una coreografía que habían aprendido de memoria. Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando y la mano derecha de Alec empezó a trazar el abdomen del brujo. Este lanzó un pequeño gruñido y aproximó sus cuerpos un poco más. La mano libre de Alec encontró u camino a la nuca de Magnus y la del brujo hacía el trasero del de ojos azules. Cuando había comenzado su trabajo de empezar a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Alec el teléfono de este sonó.

-¿Sí…?-preguntó con una voz ronca.

_-¡Alec! ¡Mueve tu maldito culo hacia aquí ahora mismo_!- se oyó la dulce y melodiosa voz de Isabelle por el móvil.

-Sí, ya vamos, estamos acabando de preparar…-se interrumpió el chico al notar como Magnus pasaba su boca por su cuello y mandíbula, y no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido.

-No quiero saber que estáis haciendo ahí-dijo Isabelle antes de lanzar un teatral suspiro-¡A quien engaño! Sí quiero saberlo así que ya podéis ir viniendo. Adiós.

-Adiós- trató de articular Alec aunque todo lo que le salió fue un sonido gutural-Magnus, nos están esperando…

-Pues por mí que sigan haciéndolo- susurró contra su cuello.

Alec se mordió el labio y con mucha fuerza de voluntad se alejó de su novio el que lanzó un suspiro sabiendo que cuando Alec decidía algo era imposible hacerle cambiar de idea.

-Vamos Magnus.

-Voy a por una cosa espera un momento.

Magnus se levantó y se encaminó hacia su despacho, tanteó un pequeño cajón que tenia bajo llave para a continuación sacar una pequeña caja azul. Cuando la abrió no pudo contener la sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro, y tras permanecer un buen rato así se la guardó en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

Una vez alcanzaron el restaurante, con un evidente retraso respecto a los demás, se encontraron con una larga mesa ocupada por caras conocidas, los Lightwood, Clary, Jocelyn y Luke y Simon.

-¡Ya era hora!-gritó Jace-¿Vosotros os pasáis la vida en la cama sea la hora que sea?-preguntó provocando un leve sonrojo en Alec y a consecuencia de esto que Clary le pegara en la nuca.

-Que tu no tengas sexo cuando quieras no significa que al resto nos pase lo mismo-respondió un tranquilo Magnus.

-Uf, como las suelta-sonrió Simon en dirección al rubio.

El brujo se quedó mirándole.

-¿Algún problema Santiago?

-No, no ninguno Magnus, no he dicho nada.

-Por cierto Salvador, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y porque llevas corbata?  
-Si te soy sincero no sé porque estoy aquí-murmuró Simon mientras trataba de evitar una patada que Isabelle le dirigía por debajo de la mesa.

-Leva corbata porque así a Izzy le es más fácil llevarlo a la cama-sonrió Jace.

-Jace-dijo la morena mirándolo-A mí no me hace falta que lleve corbata, ¿que a ti sí?

Clary vio hacia donde podía dirigirse esa conversación y decidió que era momento de actuar y frenar a los hermanastros. Dirigió una mirada suplicante a Luke quien la entendió perfectamente y se apresuró a indicar el comienzo de la cena.

Esta transcurrió todo lo tranquila que puede transcurrir una cena con el señor Herondale. Primero decidió molestar a Alec acerca de su relación con Magnus preguntando toda clase de detalles, pero al ver que este lo único que hacía era ignorarle pasó a buscar a su segunda víctima, Simon, y se dedicó a lanzarle aceitunas.

En el otro lado de la mesa la cena era más corriente, Magnus trabó conversación con todos los adultos incluyendo a sus suegros, aunque en realidad su mente estaba perdida en lo que iba a hacer justo cuando todo el mundo terminara su plato. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso y excitado a la vez, aunque trató de ocultarlo hábilmente.

Una vez los platos estuvieron vacíos se aclaró la garganta y se puso en pie.

-Me gustaría decir una cosa ahora que estamos todos reunidos.

-Lo siento brujo, no te voy a besar-interrumpió Jace ganándose miradas reprobatorias por parte de todos los presentes.

-Ignorad al idiota-repuso Magnus antes de retomar su discurso- Bien, quiero anunciar una cosa así que voy a ello-se giró hacia su novio y se arrodilló frente a él mientras sacaba la pequeña caja que llevaba hábilmente escondida.-Alexander Gideon Lightwood-dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y abría lentamente la caja en la que había un anillo dorado con el nombre del cazador de sombras grabado en el-¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Alec abrió los ojos claramente sorprendido mientras justo detrás de él se oyó un suspiro contenido. El silencio que prosiguió a esa pregunta fue tan abrumador que Magnus hubiera jurado que no había nadie más en la sala.

-Alec, ¿Vas a responder?-rompió el silencio Jace haciendo por una vez algo que favorecía al brujo.

El moreno parpadeó y pasó su mirada de su novio al anillo y lo primero que hizo fue saltar a los brazos de un desprevenido Magnus para atrapar su boca con la suya propia, sin importarle quien estuviera mirando o lo que pensaran. Cuando finalmente se separaron miró a los presentes con una sonrisa en la boca y respondió-

-Sí, me casaré contigo.


End file.
